Hurt By Love
by KiKi-chan127131
Summary: Summary: Ino hate Sakura but love Sasuke. The only problem is that Sakura is Sasuke's best friend. SasuSaku


**Yola everybody. This is KiKi-chan. i know some of you are wondering "Why is she writting a new story but not a new CHAPHTER?"**

**The reasons are**

**1) I wrote this for shcool **

**2) I got 17 out of 20 on it**

**3) I'm typing ch 7 ****and**

**4) My friend gave me a new word to use (yola a combination of yo and aloha)**

"TALKING"

_'THINKING'_

"Sakura, wait up!" shouted her friend with spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Well hurry up Naruto! Sasuke is way ahead of us."Sakura replied.

As the three best friends walked towards their classroom, everyone was staring at them in amazement. Many of them wondered how the three of them remained friends from elementary to high school. Naruto was the loud mouth, Sasuke was the cold and silent one and Sakura was the girl who was not too loud and was very kind hearted. When ever Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight, she is the one that would stop them.

When they went into the classroom, they sat in their seats which were next to each other. Naruto on the right. Sasuke on the left and Sakura in the middle. They were talking about random things until someone had their arms around Sasuke. No one needed to guess to know who it was.

"Ino,get off of me." Sasuke demanded remaoving her arms.

"I just wanted to hug you." Ino stated innocently.

Sasuke put his arms around Sakura.

"There are only two women that can hug me. My mom and Sakura."

"Sasuke are you feeling sick?" Sakura whispering for Ino not to hear.

Ino didn't even see that they were whispering for she was in a state of shock at what Sasuke just said. Ino glared at Sakura.

"You!" She said pointing at Sakura.

Sakura pointed at herself. "You mean little old me?"

"How dare you hug MY Sasuke-kun !" Ino shouted.

"Whoa teme, you're dating Miss Piggy? I'll pray for ya." Naruto said patting his shoulder.

"Good one Naru."Sakura said giving him a high five.

"Hn. You wish I was dating Piggy." Sasuke replied.

Naruto and Sakura burst into a fit of laughter and Sasuke smirked as Ino walked away. Before they could continue, the teacher entered the room.

Through out the day all Ino could think about was how Sasuke is always with Sakura. _'I have to do something about that …that girl. But what?'_ Ino thought to herself. Ino turned around to see what 'that girl' was doing. Sasuke was explain a math problem to Sakura. But what Ino saw next gave her the prefect idea of how to get rid of Sakura and have Sasuke all to herself.

The next day Sasuke and Sakura were walking so slow that Naruto left the in the blink of an eye.

_'Now's my change to tell him.'_ Sakura in courage herself.

" Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He turned his head slightly to show he was listening.

" Sasuke I ... I l...lo-"

"Say it already." He demanded.

Sakura curled her hands to made a fist.

"Sasuke I love you!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. "Wha... what did you say?"

"I said I love you Sasuke and I have for a very long time now

" …"

"It's ok you don't have to like me back. I just wanted to get that off my chest. Let's go or Naruto will complain about us taking so long." Sakura said walking past Sasuke.

"Wait." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's wrist " I love you too Sakura. You're the reason Naruto and I get into half of those fights."

"Naruto likes me?"

"Yeah but he didn't know how to tell you without destroying our friendship"

"I'll talk to him about it." Sakura stated seriously, walking hand in hand with Sasuke.

"So…are we a couple now?" Sasuke asked blushing.

Tapping her chin," I guess we are. I mean we both have feelings for each other"

Naruto got to school earlier than Sakura and Sasuke because they were walking too slow. As he walked through the front door, everyone was pointing at him and whispering. They were even doing it when he went to class. Naruto sat in his seat and ignore everyone's points and stares. Ino sat down next to him.

"Whatcha want Piggy?" Naruto asked flatly.

"I just wanted to comfort you about Sakura and Sasuke." Ino said.

Naruto raised a brow "What are you talking about?"

"It's ok. Everybody already knows Sakura rejected you and is going out with Sasuke." She explained patting Naruto on the back.

"That would never happen."

"Oh really? Then why are they holding hands?"

Naruto looked at the door and sure enough Sasuke and Sakura were holding hands. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and dragged him into the gym.

"Dobe what's up with you?" Sasuke questioned.

"How long have you and Sakura been dating behind my back? You knew I liked her since we were seven!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah Naruto we're dating but -" Sasuke was punched in the face before he could continue.

Ready to punch Sasuke again, Naruto yelled,"Yorou!"

Out of nowhere Sakura jumped in front of Sasuke.

"Naru, what are you doing?!" she asked holding his shoulders.

Shragging her hands off his shoulders Naruto replied" Don't touch me herano and don't call me Naru anymore we're not friends."

Naruto didn't even glance at them as he walked out of the gym. Sakura stood where she was as the words Naruto said replayed over and over again. Sakura went back to class hoping to see Naruto, but he was nowhere in sight. Sasuke told her that he was going for a walk.

As Sasuke was walking down the hallway, he spotted Naruto on one of the benches outside. Picking up his pace, Sasuke walked in his direction. Naruto looked up and his face went from sad to angry.

Sasuke sat down next to him and said ,"Listen Naruto, and listen good. Sakura and I haven't been dating each other behind your back. She told me this morning that she loves me. I told her how we both felt about her and she said she never knew. But what you did just now was really messed up."

"I'm sorry. It's just that you can have any girl you want and hearing that you were dating Sakura of all girl… I lost control." Naruto said seriously.

"To tell you the truth, I'm a bit jealous of you. You're funny and you can make friends with anyone." Sasuke confessed .

The two teenage boys burst into a fit of laughter at what they just said. They never knew why they were always at each others throats and because of the other best friend, they finally did.

After Sasuke left, Ino took his place.

"Sakura?" Ino whispered.

"What?" She mumbled.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. Is Sasuke-kun okay?" she question feeling guilty.

Sakura shot up out of her seat." You're the one did this?"

Ino nodded.

"Of all the thing you could of done…why would you involve Sasuke and Naruto?!"

"…" She said nothing.

Sakura cracked her knuckles," Do you really want me to force it out of you Ino-pig?"

"I did it so I could have Sasuke-kun all to myself. I saw way you looked at him and the look on Naruto's face during Math yesterday gave me a plan. I'm really truly sorry.."

"I will never forgive you for what you did." Sakura walked toward the door and stopped." Oh, and just so you know Sasuke-kun is off limits. Get it, got it, good."

Shikamaru was walking down the hall when Sakura stopped in front of him.

"You better tell her how you feel about her before she does something stupid again."

Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting on a bench outside laughing as if nothing happened. '_Leave it to those two, to make up when I'm not even there to see.'_Saukra walked up to her to best friends and forced herself in the middle, putting her arms around them.

Naruto looked and Sakura and said, "Sakura I'm sorry about earlier."

" It's cool I heard what happened from Ino. So...what were my boys talkin' bout?"

""How much I hate him." They said together pointing at each other.

"I hate you more!" Naruto stated.

" I hate you infinate!" Sasuke shot back.

" Well infinate square! beat THAT!"

"You're stupid."

" No, you're a baka Teme."

"Well guess what you're both Stupid." Sakura said hitting them on the head.

_'Somethings will never change.' _Sakura thought.

** THE END**

*******

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
